Not So Little Anymore: A Ginny Weasley Story
by un originalFACE
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's 6th year at Hogwarts, her family and friends have gone to help the Order. Just when she thinks she's all alone, she befriends a few people she never expected she would have.
1. Chapter 1: A Last Glimpse Of Summer

1

A Last Glimpse Of Summer

_Disclaimer:__I do not own any of these characters; they are all property of J.K. Rowling, except ones that will be introduced later in the story._

"Ginny dear, can you come down here for a moment?" I heard my mom yell from the bottom of the stairwell.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, I sat up in my bed and swung my legs over the side. What on earth could she possible want now? Summer, if that's what you could call it, was almost over and I was just looking forward to returning to Hogwarts for my 6th year term.

I knew nothing at school was going to be the same- not ever again, but it was something that I had to live with. On top of school, I was missing Harry terrible (he had been gone all summer searching for the remaining Horcruxes), Hermione and Ron had gone with him . . . At least they would be home for school, and everything would be semi-normal again.

"Ginny?" my mum's voice rang out again.

"Yes, all right, I'm coming!" I shouted, standing up from my bed. "Oh please let it be something good" I mumbled quietly.

The only sounds I heard whilst walking down to the first landing was my own feet touching the floor. I walked quietly through the sitting room, and into the kitchen, where I saw my mum sitting at the table, and my older brother Bill leaning against counter. My eyebrow quirked for a second, before I spoke.

"What's going on?" my voice broke the silence, but barely. I had seemed to loose it somewhere between my room and where I stood.

"Why don't you sit down, dear?" my mum said pulling out the chair next to her.

"I don't want to sit. I want to know what's going on." I stated stubbornly, and I crossed my arms to get the full point across. My mind was working in full force. What was going on? Did someone die? Why is Bill here? Oh god, is Phlegm here too?

"Right . . . Well, Ginny, listen," Bill said calmly.

...Oh, here it comes! The horrible news that I've been waiting all summer to hear. No, please. Bill obviously saw the petrified look on my face and changed his manner almost completely.

"It's nothing terrible, everyone's fine!" he said trying to make me feel better, and it did- a little. "Okay, well the thing is . . . Well, Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't going to be returning to Hogwarts this term. You see, they're still looking for the Horcruxes."

I sighed, relieved. I uncrossed my arms and threw myself into the chair. Why do they insist on making me worry like this? Why!

"Is that it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You mean, you aren't upset?" my mum asked, she also seemed to be relieved.

"Well, no, I'll just go with them. Right? I mean I'm old enough to help Order. I can fight. I _am_ almost sixteen," I informed them.

My mum glanced nervously at Bill, and then back at me. She took my hand in hers, and smiled weakly, but shook her head slightly in disagreement. "Ginny, you're too young, you need to finish school. Don't you want to-"

"No! I don't want to make anything of myself, if I can't even have family or friends to do it with!" I interjected. This was a bit drastic, I know, but she _had _to see the point.

"Oh, now I know you have other friend's than just Hermione at school! Please, _please_ don't act like this," mum said, she seemed shocked by my outburst.

"I'll act how I please. And yeah, maybe I do have other friends, but that isn't the point! I want, no need to do this! I need to show everyone that I'm not just a little, stupid girl. Everyone's always said 'Oh you're too young' or 'you wouldn't understand', well you know, this time you're the one who doesn't understand!" I argued. They weren't winning this time

"Ginny-" Bill started but was cut off by my mum.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, don't you ever take that tone with me again!" she said standing up. "To think, that I'm going to risk putting you in more danger than you're already in, and with all of my other children in danger as well! No, absolutely not!"

I had seen mum mad at Fred and George, and even Percy, but I knew this time was different. I could honestly tell that she was worried, and scared- not just for me, but for everyone that she was close to. I loved my mum, and I couldn't put her through anymore torment. Not now.

I sighed heavily, and looked down. "Alright." was all I could manage. "When are we going to Diagon Alley?" just as those words left my mouth there was a loud crash outside the kitchen window.

Bill who was standing right in front of the window had already turned sharply around, and held his wand at ready. Mum looked very startled, but didn't move, nor did I. Bill was the first to move again, he walked towards the door leading out to the back. I jumped up, despite what my mum said, to fallow him.

When Bill and I turned the corner, I was slightly disappointed to see nothing but an owl from the school. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the owl, to untie the letter attached to it.

"It's just Ginny's supply list, mum," Bill said, stuffing his wand back inside his robes, and walking back inside the Burrow.

There seemed to be more parchment that usual. I unrolled the scroll, and read it as I walked back inside the house. The supplies were the same as Ron's were, I only needed a few different books, because I was taking different classes. The other piece of parchment read:

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **

_**Pass Grades: Fail Grades**_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_**Ginervra Molly Weasley has achieved:**_

Astronomy A

Care Of Magical Creatures O

Charms E

Defense Against The Dark Arts E

Divination A

Herbology O

History Of Magic P

Potions E

Transfiguration E

I had totally forgotten about O.W.L.s! But wow, I didn't do bad at all.

"What's that you've got there dear?" I heard my mum ask.

"My O.W.L.s back! I'd forgotten about them almost completely!" I said, thrusting the paper out towards my mum. I was truly excited, and quite frankly, proud of myself. I only failed one class! I couldn't believe it. I wish Hermione were here, oh she would be so proud!

"Ginny, this is excellent!" my mum said, throwing her arms around me. "It looked like we'll be going into town tomorrow to look for your knew books. Oh, I hope they aren't to expensive . . ."

My eyes slowly cracked open to the sound of feet on the stairs. Sunlight was peering in through the creases in my shades. I rolled over, and pulled the covers over my head, trying to soak up my last five minuets of summer vacation. Shopping in Diagon Alley was over, and my trunk so fully packed. I had said my good byes to dad last night, because work would keep him late today. The only thing I had left to do now was get up, and get ready.

Through my covers, I heard the squeaking of my door, followed by my mum's voice. I pretended to be asleep again, or dead. I just wanted her to leave. I wasn't ready to go back. Not by myself at least. I felt my bed sink in one spot, the covers lift from my head, and then my mum's hand stroking my hair.

"Ginny, it's time to get up. You don't want to miss the train," she stated.

"Mum, please don't pet me. I'm not a dog," I started. Why did she treat me as if I were five years old? Ha, why wouldn't she? Her ickle little baby- her only little girl.

I heard my mum sigh heavily, and the my bad bounce back into place. "Just get ready, we need to leave in an hour. Your father has left us a car to take into London." then my door shut, and I also sighed.

I threw my covers back and sat up. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes a tad bit, and then slowly, and unwillingly climbed out of my bed. I walked towards my dresser of draws, and opened the second one down, which held the last pair of jeans I hadn't packed. I threw them carelessly on my bed, as I walked toward my closet, pulling a yellow, form fitting shirt off a hang, and also throwing it on my bed. I also searched my closet for a nice jacket- what I found was a brown blazer, with two big buttons that hooked right over my belly-button. I threw that along side of my shirt.

Finding knickers had always been a problem for me- especially now, seeing that all of my clothes were packed away. So began my quest. I searched through my draws, I didn't find any there, but I did find change, a pair of oversized black sun-glasses that I had lost, and surprisingly a very cute bra, that couldn't have been mine- it was took big, but I would give it a shot . . . After all, I _have_ grown a lot this summer. Just when I was about to give up, I found a pair of under-wear. A pair that I had received from Lavender Brown- she had always said I was too boyish. Well, I always said I would never wear those 'things'. But, I was desperate, and running low on time.

I pulled the black and white pinned striped, knickers, with prink lace from my drawer, and put them on my bed, pulling my night shirt over my head. I put on the big bra, and was amazed to see that it fit perfectly. I smiled to myself about that. Then I pulled of my night pants, and threw on my knickers- I caught a glimpse of myself in my body mirror. "Woah." I breathed.

I was much thinner than I remembered. I suppose I would be. I had taken a liking to the feeling of being hungry. My hair had grown thicker, but it wasn't curly or even wavy- just thick, and down past my shoulders.

"Ginny, hurry up!" my mums voice interrupted my thoughts.

Oh yeah! I thought, School! I took my gaze from my mirror and finished getting ready. Before I could even pull my hair back my mum as pushing my out the door, and into the Ministry's Car.

(A/N: This is my first story- hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter )


	2. Chapter 2: All Aboard

1Chapter 2: All Aboard

So, here I go again, I thought standing on Platform 9 3/4, my trunk in one hand, sunglasses on top of my head, and a green messenger-bag over my shoulder. The scarlet steam engine let out a low whistle, sounding that it was time to board. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. What did I have to be so worried about? Well, besides the fact that I would be partially by myself.

Just when I was about to step on the train, I felt a presence standing next to me. I turned slowly, and the jumped to see Luna Lovegood standing awkwardly close to me. Her slick blonde hair had grown much over the summer, her eyebrows still perked up as if she was shocked, and he eyes were still misty, like she wasn't at all there.

"Blood-hell Luna!" I gasped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" honestly, I hadn't been scared at all, just surprised.

"No," she said dreamily. "I just saw you standing here all by yourself. Where is Ronald?" she asked suddenly scanning the crowd.

Oh why did she have to say that? "He's not here," I confessed. "He's not coming back. Nor is Harry or Hermione." I said looking down and sighing.

"Was it the Ministry?" Luna asked, in a totally unsurprised voice. "Oh, did they take them so that they could do experiments on them? Dad's been researching it all summer. He would be so glad to hear-"

I really wasn't in the mood for Luna's rambling at the moment. "No, no, no, it has nothing to do with the Ministry. They're fine." Oh I hope they are fine. "Are we getting on the train or not?" I finally asked.

Luna shrugged, and stepped up onto the train, I rolled my eyes and fallowed her. She was weird, nice yes, but weird. I continued to fallow Luna down the corridor, my heavy trunk flopping behind me. I peered into compartments as we passed; it was exactly the same as always for the exception of far less Slytherins.

This fact only sent me deeper into my new found depression. There really was an underground war happening, and from my point of view I was the only one effected by it. I knew that was silly, and that most everyone in our local Wizarding Community was somehow involved. But, just seeing everyone act so normally, it was scary. I wasn't quite sure if they were only 'acting' normal so that they wouldn't be sacred of what was really going on, or they honestly didn't care. None-the-less, it _was_ happening and I _had_ to live with it.

All of these thoughts flashed into my head like lighting- they were so confusing that I hadn't even noticed Luna stopping, and ran straight into her.

"Here's a compartment," she said motioning to an open door. "Do you mind?" she asked the people inside, who I hadn't even seen yet.

I heard a male voice say "Not at all Lovegood." His voice was soft, yet forceful, and flowed nicely. It didn't sound too manly, or feminine, but just right. He had a slight draw, almost sounding Irish of sort.

Luna walked into the compartment, and I fallowed. I made it a point, not to make eye-contact with anyone until I was fully situated. Unfortunately, I was the only Gryffindor, and to make myself stick our more, my red hair was the brightest of the whole gang. I noticed this as I peered around at them. They were all Ravenclaws, friends of Luna's perhaps. Luna sat across from me, as there were only to available seats. A tall-looking girl sat next to Luna, she had long auburn hair that hung around her face, and almond shaped eyes. Next to her was a boy, I could tell he wasn't the one I had first heard speak. He was too gangly and uncanny.

Across from the gangly boy sat, another girl. She was a tad chubby, but in a cute way. She had locks of light-golden hair, and a fair, clear complection. I was extremely jealous. That only meant, that the boy I was sitting next to was the one I had heard in the corridor. He had dark brown hair, and stunning grey-green eyes. I was a bit surprised when I noticed he had a lip-ring. It was strange to see someone with a piercing, other than in the ears. He _had_ to be muggle born. But, when he spoke- now especially since I was sitting inches away from him, it gave me chills.

"Excuse me?" he asked smiling, and pulling me away from my trance. I hadn't noticed that I had been starring at his face.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded. "I- I mean. . . Yes?" I managed to recover, mental kicking myself.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but who are you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, reminding me of a cute puppy.

"I'm Ginny. . . Ginny Weasley." I answered mildly uncomfortable. As if the red hair and freckles hadn't given it away, I thought. I looked up to see who all was starring at me, but apparently no one was. Except the boy of course.

"Well, honestly, I really hadn't payed too much attention to your hair, but your freckles are quite adorable," he chortled.

"Don't mind him," I heard a voice say from my right. It was the girl with the perfect complection. Her voice matched her looks completely. "He's that was with everyone. I'm Sophie Pruitte by the way. And this is . . ." she went on to name the rest in the compartment.

The gangly boy's name was, Myers, which I thought, was a strange first name. The girl next to Luna was named Corinne. Finally, it came to _his_ name, which was Dalton. Sophie went on to explain that they were all in their 5th year, and that was assumably why I didn't know who they were. Sophie continued to rambling on about pointless things for what seemed to be forever. The whole time Dalton rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sophie seemed nice enough, but I thought it was funny how every new conversation returned to herself. Whenever it got to quiet, and someone would make to say something, Sophie would start up again, and continued for at least five minuets every time.

At last Dalton spoke up, for only the second time the whole trip. Though I couldn't tell if anyone else had heard him.

"So, Weasley is it? Would you care to join me for a moment?" his voice whispered ever-so-quietly in my ear.

I felt chills tingle down my spine. Chills that I shouldn't get. Not with my love for Harry, and not from someone who's a full year younger than me! I felt him laugh quietly next to me. I just cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"I suppose," I said questionable, while I stood. Dalton also stood next to me. He lead they way out of the compartment. No one had seemed to notice our departure. Myers was looking bored to death, Sophie was still rambling on about something, and Luna and Corinne seemed to be in their own worlds. I swear, I would never understand Ravenclaws.

"Sorry," Dalton's voice broke into my train of thought, causing me to loose it.

"It's alright. Does she do that often?" I questioned, assuming we were talking about Sophie. We started to walk to the isle of the train. I noticed that his posture was very neat; his walk wasn't necessarily a walk, but more of a glide if you will.

He chuckled again. I really wish he would stop doing that, I should tell him not to, I thought. The fact that he continued to laugh when nothing was funny unnerved me.

"I wasn't apologizing about her," he began. "I was apologizing for whispering in your ear. If I had known it was going to faze you in the way that it did, I wouldn't have done it."

Caught slightly off guard, I just nodded. Had I said something out loud? If I had I didn't recall doing so. Maybe, just maybe there was something off about this Ravenclaw? Hmm, I thought, perhaps he's telepathic? I began to question everything that I knew to be real at that moment.


End file.
